


Colors - BokuAka

by shoko_kenshi



Series: BokuAka Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, They all go to the same school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoko_kenshi/pseuds/shoko_kenshi
Summary: Well… it’s not like Akaashi has feelings for Bokuto or something… He just likes him as a friend, but whenever he meets him he would feel happier than before. This has never happened to him with any of his friends before so he was starting to think that Bokuto was special… This surprised Akaashi because he never imagined that he would have a loud owl as a crush but he wasn’t going to lie about the fact that Bokuto was handsome.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAka Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195397
Kudos: 11





	1. Left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first Fanfiction ever so sorry if this is really bad :) anyways thank you for taking the time to read this ily! 
> 
> Note that:
> 
> I first wrote this with OCs and I'm converting it into a BokuAka story so sorry if you see weird names! Tell me in the comments and I'll fix it as soon as I can.  
> Akaashi is in his 1st year, Kenma is the same age and Kuroo and Bokuto are second years.  
> This is only for entertainment it's not how I see the characters at all and I changed their personalities a bit to fit the story.  
> I have changed the title once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they left me by the oak when I was 4, on New Years Eve, I thought they were coming back. But I also thought it was normal to have a black and white world, I thought the world was black and white. But I was wrong with both things, they were never coming back and the world is not black and white.

When they left me by the oak when I was 4, on New Years Eve, I thought they were coming back. But I also thought it was normal to have a black and white world, I thought the world was black and white. But I was wrong with both things, they were never coming back and the world is not black and white.

** Flashback to when Akaashi was 4 **

I was cold, my tears were freezing on my face.  
I was standing next to an oak tree where my parents had left me, waiting for my parents to come back for me. There was no one around. It was just me and the forest, the forest and me.

It was silent, so quiet you could hear the wind whistling through the trees. I was watching the path where they had left me, waiting for them to come back. I touched the gray bark of the tree, staring at the grey sky wondering why everything was white and black. I thought mom said that the sky was blue? Suddenly it started snowing. The white snow covered everything, including me. At this point I was bawling, I would freeze if they didn't come back soon.

I heard something on the path, footsteps. I got off the ground, brushing snow off my jacket, hoping it was my parents. As the silhouette got closer, I saw that there was only one person, but I knew who it was, my friend Kenma’s mom, Ara. She was talking on the phone to someone. She stopped in front of me and picked me up. “You must be freezing! Why are you here Akaashi?” “I’m waiting for my parents to come back and get me.” Ara’s face expression was unreadable, but I knew something was off. “How about you stay with me and Ken? Your parents need to do something for a while.” That was a lie. I knew it but I didn’t question Ara and followed her back to her car.


	2. Intresting Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I learned about my mistakes when I was 12, I learned that my parents left me, I learned that I was colorblind, I learned that my parents had lied to me and I hated them for doing so. Why did they hate me enough to just leave me like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh there are like 1-2 curse words in this chapter so be warned.

** Back to the present **

I learned about my mistakes when I was 12, I learned that my parents left me, I learned that I was colorblind, I learned that my parents had lied to me and I hated them for doing so. Why did they hate me enough to just leave me like that? Maybe it was because I was colorblind. I’ll probably never know, but I do know that I’m loved more in the Kenma household then they would have loved me, probably even if I wasn’t colorblind. Kenma had lost his dad from getting hit by a drunk driver when Kenma was 3. Kenma and Ara treated me like family and Kenma had a neighbor named Kuroo Tetsurou who had a friend named Bokuto Koutarou. All 4 of us went to the same school, Haikyuu High. (I didn't have a better name for the school lmao) I was on the volleyball team as setter, Both Bokuto and Kuroo were wing spikers, so basically, Akaashi has to see them everyday. If he was being completely honest, They’re loud and annoying but there was something he liked about Bokuto. (totally not his ass 🤡).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this super short chapter, I'm busy atm and I thought of putting it in the same chapter as the other chapter but like idk but ehh anyways have a good day/night!
> 
> Thank you for 20 hits and 5 kudos already!! I just posted this today- honestly this story has been sitting in my computer forever but I was lazy and ignored it so I finally decided to make it a BokuAka ff and post it here~ I'm thinking of making a chatfic on ao3 as well. Sorry if this is getting really boring to read already- I'm not very creative and I don't know how people usually write fanfics even though I read a lot of them, I currently have a writing block and yeah uhh anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	3. Bokuto...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “OH MY GOSH LOOK AKAASHI ACTUALLY SMILED!!!” Of course Bokuto would say that, but do I really not smile a lot? I’ll try to keep that in mind. “Of course I smile Bokuto-san.” “Awww come on Akaashi I told you to just call me Bokuto!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably not going to write anymore chapters today it's 9pm where I live and I'm tired 😪 Anyways have a good Day/Night and ily. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Was it his personality? Maybe.. But he and Kuroo basically had the same personality, childish and loud. Maybe it was the fact that he would wait for Akaashi in front of his classroom to ask him to set for him. Maybe… Yeah, that was probably it, he just liked the fact that he could set more because of Bokuto… (Or so he thought).

Turns out, Kenma has been dating Kuroo for a month and just told Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi wasn’t really shocked because he had seen this coming but Bokuto kept slapping Kuroo’s back and shouting “congratulations!” like they were getting married or they were pregnant. Akaashi found this… cute… he smiled, because of course he was happy for his best friend (totally not because he has feelings for Bokuto). “OH MY GOSH LOOK AKAASHI ACTUALLY SMILED!!!” Of course Bokuto would say that, but do I really not smile a lot? I’ll try to keep that in mind. “Of course I smile Bokuto-san.” “Awww come on Akaashi I told you to just call me Bokuto!”

Well… it’s not like Akaashi has feelings for Bokuto or something… He just likes him as a friend, but whenever he meets him he would feel happier than before. This has never happened to him with any of his friends before so he was starting to think that Bokuto was special… This surprised Akaashi because he never imagined that he would have a loud owl as a crush but he wasn’t going to lie about the fact that Bokuto was handsome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT HOW DID THIS GET 30 HITS ALREADY ITS ONLY BEEN LIKE 4 HOURS
> 
> Hehe ty <3


	4. my heart may be broken today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes Bokuto I saw that.” Well I did see it but if I said I just saw it I would be lying, I’m completely amazed. I try not to stare too hard at his arms and ignore the tingling feeling in my stomach. “YEAHHHH I AM THE BEST!” Well if Akaashi was going to be completely honest he probably was- But Bokuto obviously didn’t have feelings for him. He probably has gotten asked out a million times because he was hot and he had a nice ass 🤡. Akaashi liked their current friendship and didn’t want to ruin it by asking Bokuto out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHiT WE'RE AT 60 HITS ALREADY ILY SO MUCH
> 
> Enjoy this chapter :)

We’re in the middle of a practice match and the teams are: Me, Bokuto, Konoha, Komi, Washio and and Sarukui Versus Kuroo, Yaku, Yamamoto, Daichi, Sugwara and Ennoshita. (All the Haikyuu!! Characters go to the same school) Currently we’re in the lead 16-14 1st set but Bokuto was going into emo mode again because he didn’t get to spike that much and he got blocked once already. The other team is serving so I have to decide whether or not to toss the ball to Bokuto. If I don’t set to Bokuto he might get uncooperative, But if he misses he’ll go into full emo mode. I decided the first option was the worst and set the ball to Bokuto. Surprisingly enough he slams the ball down at full power and Yaku fails to receive the ball. “HEY HEY HEY! Akaashi did you see that?!?!” 

“Yes Bokuto I saw that.” Well I did see it but if I said I just saw it I would be lying, I’m completely amazed. I try not to stare too hard at his arms and ignore the tingling feeling in my stomach. “YEAHHHH I AM THE BEST!” Well if Akaashi was going to be completely honest he probably was- But Bokuto obviously didn’t have feelings for him. He probably has gotten asked out a million times because he was hot and he had a nice ass 🤡. Akaashi liked their current friendship and didn’t want to ruin it by asking Bokuto out. 

Akaashi was walking to the gym, confused because Bokuto didn’t come to his classroom and wait for him to walk with him. “WHAT??” well shit, that was obviously Bokuto’s yell. Akaashi walked towards where he heard the voice from. He saw Bokuto with a girl, well of course Akaashi didn’t expect Bokuto to be gay or something but he didn’t know but seeing him with a girl almost confirmed that he wasn’t gay. Bokuto turned around and Akaashi quickly hid behind a wall and continued to make his way to the gym…

“Akaashi I want to ask my crush out tomorrow and I need help picking stuff out! Can you help me?” Akaashi sighed, he obviously didn’t want to spend time picking stuff out for Bokuto’s soon-to-be-date when he had a crush on Bokuto. “Bokuto-san can’t you ask Kuroo-san to help you?” Bokuto whined “But Tetsu-bro has a date with Kenma and the person I want to ask out is really similar to youuuu and I think you have a great taste and stuff!” Did this dumb owl seriously forget I’m colorblind? I seriously won’t be much help… “Bokuto-san did you forget I was colorblind?” “Noo I didn’t I was thinking I could tell you what color it was though…” Wow so Bokuto had really thought about it before asking me for help, well I guess I don’t have any excuse to not go with him, considering the fact that it’s a saturday and I don’t have any plans. “Okay Bokuto-san I’ll come.” Wow Akaashi would really have to get his heart broken today… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than my usual chapter so it took me a bit longer to write and I was out of ideas but I have a idea now hehehehehehhehehehhehehe
> 
> Also I should probably stop adding jokes about his ass but whatever


	5. Unexpected Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Akaashi woke up his eyes were swollen. He checked the clock, 12pm.. Bokuto should be driving to his date’s house now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) 
> 
> I don't have anything else to say except Enjoy!

**After setting up the date because I’m lazy :)**

“Thanks for driving me home Bokuto-san.” “No problem Akaashiiiiiii!” “Have fun on your date tomorrow Bokuto-san.” Then Akaashi turned away and ran towards his apartment because he was about to cry and he didn’t want Bokuto to see him cry. As soon as I got in my apartment tears started streaming down my face, I took off my jacket and threw it on the couch, ran to my room and flopped on my bed and cried until I fell asleep…

When Akaashi woke up his eyes were swollen. He checked the clock, 12pm.. Bokuto should be driving to his date’s house now…

Akaashi heard a knock on his door. He got up to answer it and when he looked outside he saw Bokuto. At first he thought that his date agreed to go out with him so Bokuto came here to tell him the news. But the bouquet of flowers were still in his hands and he was still holding the gift he bought for his date. “Akaashi!” “Bokuto-san why are you here?” Akaashi was actually confused this time, it doesn’t look like he got rejected or anything but it doesn’t look like he asked his date out either. “I’m here to ask my crush out!” Wait what… What does he mean? “What do you mean Bokuto?” “Well obviously you're my crush!!” HOLY SHIT AKAASHI DIDN’T EXPECT THAT “Soooo Akaashi will you go out with me?” Akaashi was on the verge of tears now. “Of course I’ll go out with you Bokuto!”

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you expected this? My friend told me that they knew he was going to ask Akaashi out but they said it was because they knew I'm a sucker for BokuAka
> 
> Anyways I'm thinking of doing a BokuAka special if we ever hit 100 hits :) 
> 
> BITCH I JUST RELOADED MY PAGE AND WE'RE 90 KILL ME


	6. Bonus (BokuAka Oneshot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were out on a dinner date for their 5th year anniversary. They had just finished the main course and they were waiting for their dessert to be delivered. “Akaashi~~ the dessert is a surprise so I need to blindfold you~” Akaashi watched as Bokuto pulled out a blindfold and held it in front of him. “Okay Kou” Bokuto went behind Akaashi and tied the blindfold in a simple knot. “Okay Akaashi now we have to wait for the actual dessert to come~” While Bokuto was speaking a waiter walked up from behind him and said “Your cake sir.” Bokuto thanked the waiter and told Akaashi that he had to count to 5 and then he could take off the blindfold…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that:
> 
> Akaashi is 21 and Bokuto is a year older
> 
> This has nothing to do with the actual fanfic and this is just a BokuAka fluff oneshot special
> 
> I rushed while making this
> 
> Thank you guys so much for 100 hits and ilysm!! I hope you enjoy this BokuAka oneshot!

Akaashi ran his hand through Bokuto’s bicolored hair. Bokuto was sleeping on the couch and they were watching a movie. Akaashi didn’t know what movie they were watching because he was too focused on staring at his ace’s face. Yes his ace. They had been dating for nearly 5 years and Akaashi couldn’t love Bokuto more. 

**I’m too lazy to write a ton of shit so timeskip to like a month later**

They were out on a dinner date for their 5th year anniversary. They had just finished the main course and they were waiting for their dessert to be delivered. “Akaashi~~ the dessert is a surprise so I need to blindfold you~” Akaashi watched as Bokuto pulled out a blindfold and held it in front of him. “Okay Kou” Bokuto went behind Akaashi and tied the blindfold in a simple knot. “Okay Akaashi now we have to wait for the actual dessert to come~” While Bokuto was speaking a waiter walked up from behind him and said “Your cake sir.” Bokuto thanked the waiter and told Akaashi that he had to count to 5 and then he could take off the blindfold…

“1... 2...” He heard a bit of shuffling, “3… 4… 5.” He quickly untied the blindfold to see Bokuto kneeling on one knee in front of him, a ring box in his hand. He looked at the cake, It had bold letters written on it with black frosting. It read ‘MARRY ME?’ Akaashi smiled, tears dripping down his face. He looked at Bokuto again. “Of course I’ll marry you Koutarou...” Bokuto looked up, smiling widely. He stood up and slid the ring down Akaashi’s ring finger. It was a silver band with a simple diamond engraved in it. “Koutarou… I love you… I would never want to spend my life with anyone else.”

**Time skip to the wedding and after the vows because I don’t know how to write vows**

**“** Akaashi Keiji do you take Bokuto Koutarou as your wife?” “Yes!” it was probably the first time Akaashi has ever shouted in his life but he was so happy he couldn’t contain himself. “Bokuto Koutarou do you take Akaashi Keiji as your husband?” “Of course!” Akaashi smiled, happy that Bokuto was so enthusiastic about having him as his husband. “You may now kiss” Blah blah they did whatever you do at a wedding I don’t know the details. 

“Keiji is it okay if we change your name to Bokuto?” “Of course…” They were at their house. Akaashi thought it would be amazing to change his name to Bokuto, Bokuto Keiji…

~~

  
I found some art for the wedding on twitter, credits go to the actual owner!

[BokuAka wedding fanart 💍](https://twitter.com/maddox_rider/status/1270384218426667008)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no actual knowledge on wedding and I have read all of this in other fanfics and stuff so I don't know if it's wrong and stuff but I still hope you enjoyed it!  
> My friend said I made the plot of this one kinda obvious but whatever I hope you enjoyed it anyways!
> 
> Thanks again for 100 hits!


	7. A/N

I can't believe 'Colors' is finished already! I enjoyed writing this story and I'm going to work on a sequel called 'Little Thing' so keep an eye out for it! Thank you so much for reading 'Colors' and I can't believe we actually hit 100 hits before I even finished it! I decided to leave it off there and start a new sequel but it's probably going to take a while because I want to make a Haikyuu chatfic. So yeah! I hope you have a good day/night and once again thank you for reading!

**You have finished Colors - BokuAka**

|Read again| |Exit|


End file.
